Nightmare In Love
by ThE AnCiEnT DeRuViSh
Summary: Percy, Thalia, Annabeth and Luke are spending a Saturday night at a movie. But things start to go wrong with Percy and Thalia. Will they get together for death or decide that maybe their love was not meant to be. Palia in it. T for swears and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my first horror fic. By the way, this has Palia in it so don't like, don't read. And that in the beginning Percy, Thalia, Luke and Annabeth were together. If you do not like switching Povs, then it isn't for you so stop flaming about it. There might also be some language and violence.

The Movies

Chapter 1.

Percy

Me, Thalia, Annabeth and Luke were just hanging around the beach, just trying to relieve the tension we've had of being the counselors around camp. Man, I can tell you that the little kids are all over the place and there always screaming" Candy!" I swear I wasn't like that when I was the kids age. So were just relaxing, having quiet time, so I put my arm around Thalia's waist and just settled back, she doing the same. I looked over to see Luke glaring at me like a psycho. I avoided it. I turned and saw Annabeth doing the same to Thalia. Weird. So to stop the psycho glaring, I decided to put up a conversation:

"So. "Everyone turned to look at me." How's everyone doing?" Wow, they just kept staring at me. What the hell's wrong with them? Ever since I started dating Thalia, Luke's been on me like an obsess fat cat with chocolate, but in a meaner way. I think that's the same thing happening to Thalia and Annabeth. Finally, they answered either okay or good.

"Hey, I've got an idea, lets go to the movies!"

"You think Chiron's going to let us go?" Replied Luke.

"I think he will." Responded Thalia with a tone that would end the subject.

"I don't think so. "Added Annabeth. Guess the subject didn't drop.

"Well, me and Thalia are going to the movies so your either coming or not." I said.

Reluctantly, Luke and Annabeth came along to the movies. We chosed a horror movie.

Cuz, you know, Thalia would hold on to me in a scary part of the movie. But I had a horrible feeling that Luke was planning something, with a slug look on his face.

Hope you guys/girls liked it! Not liking it? Don't review. There's going to be some drama and trouble in the next chapter, stay updated.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Blackout

Thalia's Pov

We where half-way through the movie, when the first horror part of the movie came. The movie I think is called The ring. Its about this journalist who views this tape that is said to kill anyone who witnesses it in a week. There was a dead person's body rotting in a closet. I couldn't look at this part so I made my face go into Percy's chest and hugged him tightly. I could here two growling noises, but I choose to ignore them. I did fell good being in his chest, but I slowly went back to looking at the big screen.

I noticed he put his arm around my waist, so I put my arm around his neck. Silently, he bent down and was about to kiss me when," I have to go to the bathroom, anyone else want to go?" Luke, he was the reason why I couldn't kiss Percy. I felt a bit angry and gave him my death glare. He just shrugged.

"Umm…Yeah, I got to go. "Said Percy. I gave a quick glance at Annabeth and she was staring at Percy dreamily. He's already with me, so back off! I didn't say it though I was thinking about it.

"Hey Thalia, you need to go to the washrooms as well?"

"No thanks, im good."

"Oh, but I insist." She said dragging me to those awful bathrooms.

"Alright, fine."

As soon as we entered the bathroom, I looked at Annabeth and to my surprise, she used the sleeping hold on me. I blackout.

**Alright everyone, here is the 2****nd**** chapter. So what will happen to Thalia?**

**Where the heck is Percy? Am I a genius? We will soon find all the answers in the next chapter. So keep reading and reviewing.(R&R) By the way, first time I did a Thalia Pov. Yay! Don't flame. Thank you all who reviewed, **

**See yaw till next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Torture

Percy's Pov

I followed Luke into the bathroom to find a huge sludge hammer in his hands.

"Um…Luke, what are you doing with a sludge hammer?

"Telling you goodnight." he said with an evil grin.

He swung his sludge, hitting me right in the face. Ow.

I woke up chained to pipe into a dark room. It was cold and dark and scary and creepy and, and, and many other things. I could hear myself breathing, but something else was breathing, or maybe someone!

"Thalia!"

"Percy!"

"What the hell are we doing here?"

"I don't know, Annabeth made me go to sleep, with a sleep holder move!"

Thalia sounded angry and scared. Although she would show only anger in her barely visible beautiful face. That's Thales for ya!

"And Luke slugged me with a sludge hammer!"

"Huh?"

"Long story."

"How are we going to get out?" She sounded concerned.

"Whatever happens, we will always be together, no matter what."

Her eyes were all sparkly and hopeful, an answer meaning "yes". It pained me to see her like this, all defenseless and starving. Just then, Luke and Annabeth entered the, boiler room? The least they could have done is design the place with some lights and a sofa, maybe a decent carpet.

"So how are you too doing today?" Luke spoke with a huge creepy grin.

"What the hell do you want, Luke?"

"Be quiet!"

He had a whip and whipped it at me.

"Aaargh!"

"Percy!" said Thalia shokingly.

Annabeth was walking closer to me enough time for me to figure out that I was bleeding badly on my chest and she was going to do something I didn't want her to do. I blinked and she was close to me holding me tightly around my chest.

"How about you and me go down lover's lane and have some fun?"

I was actually petrified, I couldn't move. Yuck. The only person that I would take with me would be Thalia and Thalia only.

"Get off me!" I yelled. She stopped hugging me and I realized that Luke was with Thalia. Blood was rushing through my veins.

"See, their good together, just let them be."

"No."

"Fine, I can wait."

"Come on Annabeth, they just need some time to reconsider."

With that they were gone. I heard silent sobbing. Okay, that was impossible, but I could feel Thalia's tears coming down on her face.

I noticed that I had some as well.

**There's chp.5 its way long! And juicy! R&R and you could be my online friends!**

**I really thought this chappy was good. No flaming. Delvio*******


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Escape

Thalia's Pov

I was crying. I made an effort not to but this just seemed like too much. How could they do this to us? Talk about psychopaths. I felt my tears wash away and anger replace them.

Those damn bastards. I feel like ripping Annabeth's head off and shoving my sword in Luke's heart. Even if he doesn't have any. Percy's breathing got heavier. Then I remembered Luke whipped him somewhere.

"Percy, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Thalia."

I knew he wasn't though.

"Before we die, how about a kiss?" He was smiling and grinning. Or was it both?

We started walking to each other, forcing the chains to have a longer length. Slowly, we were right next to each other. I leaned towards him, he did the same. Our lips touched. It was the best experience I had ever had. Smoothly, gently, intensely, fiercely and many others but those were what I felt more.

We had our eyes closed, both imagining the same scenery. It was like a hill, more likely a cliff. Not so high from the water. The moon shun brightly and the waters were calm.

Percy is holding me by my side, kissing me. Probably the best dream I ever had, better than the chocolate chips cookies surrounding me dream.

I opened my eyes and witnessed that I was glowing in electricity, like an aura while Percy's aura was bleu like the deep blue sea. He opened his eyes and noticed it too.

We broke and gasped for air. Its funny, how much time we've been kissing, it felt like a second. I wanted more. But three seconds later, a huge explosion covered the boiler room. We were free from our chains.

"Too much power?" He said with a smile on his face. I suddenly realized how beautiful his green eyes were, and his intact smile. I smiled too.

"We better go before we get caught." I told him.

As soon as I spoke, we heard footsteps approaching the door.

"Quick, hide!" He said. No offense Percy it is kind of obvious.

I found a huge barrel. We both hid inside it. It was a bit cramped inside, so Percy and I were close. I liked it. We heard light steps and heavy steps. If you're not stupid then you'll know who they are.

"Where is Percy!?" Annabeth shrieked.

"More importantly, where is Thalia? Said Luke viciously.

I froze. If I breathed, they would be able to hear it and we would get caught.

Percy, being himself, took two seconds to understand what I was doing.

I heard the light footsteps coming this way and prayed to my father to not get caught by Annabeth. It seems she paused to hear breathing, but seeing as she walked away, we were in the clear. I gave Percy the "It-is-all-you-fault-if-we-get-caught" look. In reply, he gave me the cute puppy eyes look. I smiled, then he did the same. Soon, Luke and Annabeth went out the boiler room. Its starting to get hot in here. I saw that Percy was sweating from the heat also.

Finally we had a chance to get out of this mad place. A chance at an escape. I took Percy's hand and got out the barrel. Then he did something I didn't expect him to do.

**Chapter 4 right here. Shout Out to all my good reviewers! : FantasyFan86, Daughters of Nights, CHERRY CHOCOLATE PIE, Rocky Red, tridentbonez313 and xVCKxA.K.. You people are the best! R&R please. No flaming plz. Stay updated! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chp.5

The Answer

Percy's pov

I was going to do it today, the gigantic question. This was so not the day to do it, but I promised myself I would. I faced her, literary face-to-face and prayed that this would work. I looked straight through her eyes. It was a good thing we were in the boiler room, so I actually had a reason to sweat. I held my breath and went over my plan and little speech (I think you already know what's going to happen. :D). Now it was time.

"Thalia, we've been through a lot together, certainly for today that is, to ask you something. I was going to do it when the movie ended but nothing goes according to plan.

"Alright! Just spit it out and get it over with."

She clearly had no idea what I was going to ask her. Girls. I cleared my throat and said it.

"Thalia, if we get out of this mess alive, then would you **marry me?**

I could tell she was shocked because of her mouth open and her eyes widen. The ring! Show it to her!

I got the little jewel box and the shiny yellow emerald in it. I opened it, and she was staring at it like it was the most precious thing in the world. It took a few seconds to decide.

"Not yet."

I felt like the earth was pulling me into its central core and pushing me into the fire that I could never die. It sucked, big time.

"Look Percy, I like you and all but I think this is going a bit too fast. Maybe we should stick to being boyfriend and girlfriend."

That made me a bit more comfortable.

"I guess you're right. Does that mean I can still do this?"

I kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Yes, you can still do that."

I smiled happily, and when the time comes, I'll make sure no sociopaths will start following us.

We got out of the boiler room (I kind of like it) and went outside. We waited for a bus to come and it did 5 minutes later. We sat at the middle of the bus, right side. I didn't know if it was my imagination, but I heard a "We'll find them, Annabeth." And then I heard sobs. I looked at Thalia and she looked like she was going to vomit.

"Its Luke and Annabeth." I told her quietly

"I know, keep you head down."

I did as she told. We stopped and heard the footsteps. I turned to my left and saw Annabeth and Luke looking at me. Damn, how do I get out?

**This chapter is short but things happen in it! R&R please. Shocker isn't it. Kind of sucks for Percy. I didn't want to write it but my writing instincts told me to. No flames. Thank you for everyone who reviewed!**


	6. Chapter 6

The Attack

Chapter 6

Thalia's Pov

I felt sick and angry at the same time, oh and scared. My anger was getting the best of me. Rage was taking over my body and I suddenly had the urge to throw both of them twenty feet with first degree burns. I was about to scream at them when-

_Crashhhhhh!_

The bus went sideways with everyone following pursuit. The crash came from the left side of the bus while we were sitting on the right side. The windows were completely demolished and there was a huge dent you can see from the inside of the bus. More importantly, a big huge drakon seems to be the source of the problem.

The four of us went out of the bus by the destroyed window and we faced the large beast, Percy taking out his celestial bronze sword, me with my lance and shield, Luke with Backbiter and Annabeth's knife, which didn't look like it could really do anything.

I charged at the drakon, spear first, and got swatted real hard for me not to lose consciousness, and the impact on the wall didn't help either. Percy came rushing to me.

"Are you ok?"

"Does I look like I'm ok?"

"Sorry…"

"Its okay, just help me up."

He grabbed me and pulled me up, giving me my spear which I didn't have time to think of, and then he charged at the monster. He ducked the tail swipe and kept blocking the drakon's attacks. I new that he was losing energy quick by the look on his face, so I decided to charge its chest in an effect so if I have just the right amount of power, it will be unbalanced and the mortal saying "The bigger they are, the harder they fall." Would work.

I began with my plan catching speed and then I pushed with all my might on to the fiend's belly. Unfortunately, it seems that I didn't have enough power so I would get crushed. Fortunately, everyone thought of the same time so they all charged the monster right after me and making it fall ever so solemnly, dust everywhere.

"That was fun." I said jokingly.

Percy and I looked at our past captors, thinking what they were going to do. Though I would have probably shocked them before they even got one step closer to us.

"Oh no, were not going to torture you guys anymore, after all, I think I've finally seen my knight in shining armor."

"And I think I see my beautiful queen of paradise."

Talk about cheesy.

"So, uh, were just going to go now…"

We headed to wherever Percy wanted to go seeing I had no idea how to navigate around New-York.

"Percy?"

"Umm?"

"Maybe that your right."

"About what?"

"I think that I do want to marry you."

"Really?" His voice was full of joy and anticipation.

"Yes."

Next thing I know, I could have probably blacked out again of how Percy was hugging me. He took my chin in his hands to make me see his shiny emerald see-green eyes, and kissed me, like if the world just got lighter and the birds chipping, the sun rising in the morning at eight a clock, nothing really mattered except him and me, everything else could just die for all I care.

We were suddenly interrupted by a distinctive cough. I turn my head to see Hera, the goddess of marriage and something. She didn't like me because her husband cheated on her and made me, so I wasn't exactly happy to see her, vice-versa.

"Lady Hera." Percy bowed and motioned me to do the same. I did but not specifically with all the gracefulness.

"Perseus, Thalia."

"Not that I mind, but why are you hear, Lady Hera?"

"I am the goddess of marriage, and though I do not approve of some people," she shot me a glance, "I must do my job."

"Are you ready, Thales?"

"Let's get this show on the road."

"Then let the ceremony begin!"

**I am terribly sorry for letting all my reviewers down for all the time I could have updated, the truth was that I was having a writer's block and couldn't decide what to do… Anyways, I'd like to inform you that there's one or two chapters left. Cause I'm working on another fanfic named Orion's WHAT? It should be interesting with the hunt and all that though the summary isn't that very good. R&R PLZ **


End file.
